


Happy

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione, Blaise, and Theo take a day to slow down and babysit Blaise's godson.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theo Nott/Blaise Zabini
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Fest! This is for my O2 square which was the prompt: Theo Nott/Blaise Zabini.**
> 
> **No beta except for Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

“Ah, shit,” Hermione mumbled as she dropped the nappy on the floor and bent to pick it up.

“Watch your fucking language,” Blaise hissed, indicating his godson, Scorpius whom they were babysitting.

Theo raised his eyebrow at Blaise. “Really?”

“What?” Blaise looked confused. “What did I say?”

Hermione chuckled and went back to changing Scorpius’s nappy. “At this age, he doesn’t really understand language. It’ll be around fifteen months or so when he’ll start repeating everything you say and you’ll have to really watch your _fucking language_.”

“Whoops,” Blaise said as he picked up Scorpius for a cuddle. “I’ve got ten months to clean up my potty mouth then don’t I?”

“Eh, isn’t that what godfathers are for?” Theo asked. “Teaching them all the things their parents don’t want them to know.”

“I thought that’s what grandparents were for.” Hermione shrugged. “At least that’s what my gran did with me. She taught me how to swear in three languages. And how to play poker. Needless to say, my mum wasn’t pleased.” She chuckled thinking about her gran.

“Was this Granny Granger?” Blaise asked. He settled Scorpius into his swing and then pulled Hermione onto the couch with him and Theo. She was nestled between her boyfriends and sighed happily.

“Yep. That’s probably part of the reason Mum had such an issue with it. She and Granny Granger never really got along. She was a cabaret singer when she was younger and lived quite the carefree lifestyle.”

“Mmm, your mum is a bit of a stick in the mud,” Theo confirmed. “Glad you got Granny Granger’s genes.”

Hermione laughed. Theo wasn’t wrong, her father had taken her relationship with Theo and Blaise in stride, her mother, on the other hand, had flipped a lid when she found out. Her mum was definitely raised much differently than her father, very middle-class. And intent on staying middle-class. Her father was much more bohemian, like his mum.

She sighed. Granny Granger had died last year and it was still hard to think about the world without such an amazing woman.

Blaise kissed the top of her head and Theo rubbed her thigh. Granny Granger had loved that she had two boyfriends. Had giggled her way into a coughing fit when Hermione had told her. At the time Hermione thought nothing of it, but now she wondered if it was because Granny Granger was imagining Helen Granger’s reaction.

Scorpius fell asleep in his swing and Hermione moved to get him, when Blaise stopped her. “I am the godfather, I should do some of the baby duties.”

Hermione smiled at him as he carefully lifted his godson up and took him to the nursery for a nap.

“This is nice,” Hermione told Theo.

“Babysitting?”

“Well, that and getting to spend time with you two. We’re usually so hustle and bustle we hardly ever get a day to just hang out.”

“We like you too, Granger,” Blaise said, joining them on the couch once more. “But Draco has insisted on no hanky-panky while watching his son. You’ll just have to wait until we get home to take advantage of us.”

Hermione laughed and leaned into Blaise. Happy with the lot in life.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
